The Picnic
by meressefers
Summary: A rainstorm brings out hidden feelings in Kibito and Kaioshin. *yaoi*


Disclaimer: Hmm...let's see...nope, DBZ still isn't mine.

Title: The Picnic  
Author: Meressefers  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Mild lemon, PWP, yaoi...as in, male/male sex. Get it? Got it? Good.

A/N: Oh boy. I'm sure I'm going to get flames up the wazoo for this literary masterpiece. Yup, it's a Kibito/Kaioshin lemon. Don't hurt me, please. It's rather boring and stupid, but I wrote it as a joke, just because I've _never_ seen such a story involving those two. As usual, I prove that I should not be allowed my First Amendment rights. 

~*~*~*~

Drip-drop...drip-drop...

A severe rainstorm was assaulting the planet Kaioshin-Kai. Kaioshin sat forlornly in his palace, gazing sadly out the window at the constantly falling raindrops. A feeling of powerlessness washed over his mind. Here he was, god of gods, and he couldn't even stop a little bit of water from falling from the sky. He gave a disappointed sigh. He hadn't really wanted to go outside that day, but as soon as the heavens had turned dark and opened up to pour forth rain, the desire for sunshine had emerged annoyingly.

Kibito was at the opposite end of the room, reading a book by the fireplace. If it weren't for the slight scowl pressed on his friend's face, Kaioshin would have thought that the rain did not affect him. As it was, the taciturn giant of a man stood up to disappointment much better than the god did, having lived without the fulfillment of his every whim. Kaioshin had always found this quality of Kibito's quite admirable; he didn't know what he himself would do if he did not have some control over the way some things turned out.

Of course, this wasn't entirely true. He had one deep, secret desire which could never be fulfilled, and he knew it. If only...if only an opportunity might present itself...

~*~*~*~

Kibito vacantly turned a page in the book he was reading. He couldn't concentrate. The silence, but for the pitter-patter of the rain and the crackle of the fire, was disturbing. He couldn't even hear Kaioshin's thoughts. It was almost as if the god was shielding his mind from Kibito...a saddening thought to the bodyguard. It was as if something was wrong, and he didn't want to tell Kibito about it. The worst part was that this had been going on for the better part of a year. If only...if only Kibito could see what plagued his master so. It tugged at his heart to see the god he so adored in such a miserable state.

A few minutes passed in that same silence. Kaioshin turned away from the window and finally broke the silence. "Kibito-san?" he asked.

Perhaps...an answer...?Kibito closed his book. "Yes, sir?" 

"Today is so deathly dull, wouldn't you agree?"

"Erm...yes. The rain hasn't let up all day."

"I know." Kaioshin cast a sidelong glance at Kibito, his cheeks a bit red, and sighed. "I'm just not functioning today; I can't think of anything to do."

"I...I don't have any ideas either, Kaioshin-sama." Kibito looked uncomfortably at the god. Kaioshin nodded; Kibito could see the same discomfort written across his face. 

"So...how's that book you've been reading?"

"Tedious. I don't think I can even force myself to finish it."

"Hmm." More silence.

"I have an idea, sir."

"Yes? What is it?" 

"We can have a picnic...indoors, of course, but a picnic all the same."

"Really?" Kaioshin smiled. "That's a great idea, Kibito. I don't know why I didn't think of that myself!"

Kibito smiled back. "It's because you search for the complex, divine answer, sir; you overlook the most obvious of things."

~*~*~*~

In a matter of ten minutes, the two immortals were sitting cross-legged on a red-checkered blanket with a gigantic picnic basket between them. Kaioshin, his eyes sparkling in the firelight, held up a pitcher. "Would you like some lemonade, Kibito?'

"Yes, Kaioshin-sama." Kaioshin poured him a glass, and he quietly sipped his lemonade. "Care for a brownie?" The god nodded, and Kibito handed him the aforementioned dessert. Their hands brushed, filling each with a forbidden thrill. Kaioshin blushed slightly and muttered his thanks. Kibito took out a sandwich ate it, watching Kaioshin out of the corner of his eye. "This isn't as much fun as I thought it would be."

"I suppose you're right, but it's something to do." Kaioshin finished his brownie and pulled out a sandwich as well. Outside, it rained harder. He shivered.

"Are you cold, Master?" Kibito asked gently. He pulled off his doublet and draped it over Kaioshin's shoulders.

"Thank you," the deity whispered back. His eyes caught Kibito's; for one fleeting instant, the divine assistant glimpsed what the god had been hiding from him. Kaioshin looked around. "Where are the strawberries?"

Kibito pulled a little container out of the basket. "Here." He opened it, pulled out a strawberry, and handed it to Kaioshin, who grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," he said to his servitor. The opportunity was here. "Feed it to me."

Kibito's eyes went wide. "Pardon?" He couldn't believe it...he couldn't believe what Kaioshin had said.

"Feed it to me," the god said firmly, looking deep into Kibito's eyes. His heart racing, Kibito moved the basket out of his way, leaned toward Kaioshin, and held the strawberry up to quivering purple lips. Kaioshin nibbled the berry slowly and deliberately, finally sucking the sweet juice from Kibito's fingers. "Another," he demanded. Kibito took a deep breath and fed him another strawberry, His mind swirled with desire and delirious realization. His god, his beloved, was reciprocating feelings which Kibito had suffered and hid for so long. He leaned in closer.

"You're a mess, Kaioshin-sama," he said huskily. "You've got strawberry juice and chocolate all over your face." He licked away the minute traces of food and began kissing the god's visage softly.

Kaioshin grasped Kibito's face and latched his mouth onto the other man's. Tangling his hands in long, luxurious white hair, the god of gods slipped his tongue through Kibito's lips. The bodyguard moaned involuntarily and let his tongue join in. He wrapped his arms around Kaioshin, who soon drew back.

"Master," implored Kibito, panting heavily. "Why...? I mean, I shouldn't have presumed...I--I'm sorry..."

"No, no. I just wanted you to know something," the deity responded. He shed Kibito's doublet and then his own; then he pressed himself against his assistant. "I'm not cold anymore."

Overcoming his bewilderment, Kibito pressed his lips against Kaioshin's neck, kissing his way downwards as he unbuttoned the god's shirt. Kaioshin whimpered softly and, inclining his head down, sucked on the tip of Kibito's ear. The pink man looked up abruptly, a faint smile playing on his usually dour face, then pulled off his own shirt and the rest of Kaioshin's clothing. The god was painfully aroused. Kibito forced him to the ground, cupped his posterior in one hand, and kissed him ardently, stroking his nether region with his free hand. Kaioshin groaned and thrust his hips against him. "Please, Kibito...oh, please..."

Kibito's mind raced ecstatically. This was it.

Soon, the two immortals, alone on their planet for so long, were one, not just in mind, but in body as well. The palace was rocked with sounded -- grunts and growls and rapturous, satisfied yelps, somewhere between pain and paradise -- sounds befitting the temple of some deity of carnality and not the stoic god of reality. Then, in one final burst of pleasure, Kibito and Kaioshin came, gratifying each other to an extent they never thought possible. At the end of it, they collapsed in each other's arms, limp and elated.

Kibito, cradling Kaioshin, buried his face in the smaller man's disheveled mohawk. "What...what just happened, Master?" he murmured.

"I don't rightly know." Kaioshin sighed and snuggled against his lover. Rose and lavender skin glowed together in the firelight. "But it was a nice picnic, don't you think?"

~la fin~


End file.
